


Принц-лебедь

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternative First Meeting, First Kiss, First Time, John to the Rescue, M/M, Magical Creatures, Sherlock is cursed, Sherlock's First Time, True Love's Kiss, Virgin Sherlock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Лебедь спас Джона в Риджентс-парке от адского пса и не захотел его отпускать. Заинтригованный этим лебедем, Джон возвращается в Риджентс-парк каждый день.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Swan Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703304) by [celedan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan). 



«Как же хорошо в Ридженс-парке», − подумал Джон, набрав полную грудь свежего и прозрачного весеннего воздуха. Несомненно, находиться здесь лучше, чем в удручающе небольшой комнате. Собственно говоря, где угодно будет лучше, чем в той комнате.

В непосредственной близости от скамьи, на которой он сидел, спокойно плавали в воде несколько уток. А в его сторону медленно плыл одинокий лебедь, огромный и величественный.

Звук шагов с левой стороны заставил его обернуться. Увидев, что это просто бегун, который собрался присесть на скамью для того, чтобы завязать шнурки, Джон снова направил всё своё внимание на озеро.

Разобравшись с обувью и удалившись на некоторое расстояние от скамьи, мужчина внезапно вернулся. Подняв голову, Джон от удивления изогнул одну бровь.

− Вам бы лучше убраться отсюда, пока не поздно, − посоветовал ему мужчина, указав подбородком в сторону воды. Лебедь, тем временем, вышел на берег. − Этот лебедь здесь довольно хорошо известен. Вероятно, он не только самая большая и самая красивая птица во всей Великобритании, но и самая агрессивная. Он уже напал на нескольких человек.

Джон перевёл взгляд с бегуна на приближающегося лебедя. Он хотел спросить, почему бы просто не запереть или не прогнать птицу, если она настолько опасна, но потом вспомнил, что лебеди находятся под личной защитой королевы. За время продолжительной службы за границей он, очевидно, успел забыть такие вещи.

Поэтому он кивнул. 

− Спасибо. Я буду осторожен.

Мужчина тоже ему кивнул, а потом вернулся к своей пробежке.

Джон снова посмотрел на лебедя. Приблизившись к пологой насыпи, птица смогла поднять своё крупное тело из воды и выбраться на берег. Птица не выглядела опасной, просто в воде она выглядела изящной и грациозной, а сейчас, на берегу, стала немного неуклюжей. Но с другой стороны, общеизвестно, как могут быть агрессивны лебеди. Поэтому, для того, чтобы оказаться в безопасности, вероятно, ему тоже стоило убежать.

С трудом поднявшись – из-за отчаянного протеста ноги он пожалел, что заупрямился утром и не взял трость – Джон уже собрался обойти скамью, чтобы выйти на дорожку, как вдруг шум в кустах напротив и угрожающее рычание заставили его застыть.

В течение нескольких секунд ничего не происходило, а потом из кустов выпрыгнула чудовищная собака. Её тёмно-коричневый мех был свалявшимся и грязным, с огромных и острых клыков капала слюна, а красные глаза опасно блестели. Это была не просто собака, а какой-то адский пёс.

Откуда, чёрт возьми, в Ридженс-парке взялось такое чудовище?! Королевские зоотехники обычно были довольно бдительны в отношении таких зверей в городе, не так ли?

Джон напряг в теле каждую мышцу. Побег не рассматривался, потому что демон догонит его за пару секунд. Борьба тоже была нежелательна, но, вероятно, это его единственный шанс.

Он решил попытаться смутить собаку пристальным взглядом, так как слышал, что иногда это помогало, если животное отводило взгляд первым, но безумие, сияющее в красных глазах, сказало ему, что в этот раз подобное не сработает.

Ещё никогда в жизни он так не хотел, чтобы в руках был пистолет.

Большое и мускулистое тело задрожало, и собака прыгнула.

Встав поустойчивей, Джон приготовился к поединку, но прежде чем чудовище набросилось на него, внезапно между ним и Джоном бросилось что-то большое и белое. Собака в недоумении остановилась.

Потрясённый Джон смотрел, как лебедь, вытянувшись во весь свой впечатляющий рост, сердито зашипел и широко раскинул крылья. Собака, очевидно раздражённая новым противником, оставалась неподвижной мгновение. А затем, оценив его, она кинулась вперёд.

Джону следовало подумать о побеге – хотя побегом это было бы сложно назвать, скорей захромать прочь – но он не мог. Дерущиеся животные перекрыли ему путь вперёд, а за ним было только озеро. Но не это стало причиной его неподвижности. Очарованный и потрясённый, он наблюдал за борьбой лебедя с собакой. Обычно довольно тяжёлая и неловкая птица, изящество и красота которой были в медленных величественных движениях, сейчас уклонялась от острых зубов собаки с удивительными умением и скоростью. Лебедь хлестал собаку своими большими и жёсткими крыльями, и, налетая, клевал острым клювом. Плюющийся, шипящий и разъярённых клубок из двух животных оглушал, отключая вокруг все остальные звуки.

Они прыгнули друг на друга одновременно, и лебедь, будучи отброшенным, почти врезался в ноги Джона. Он понял, что собака сейчас сделает ещё один прыжок. Затем воздух разорвал выстрел.

Отчаянное кряканье и звуки брызг за спиной сказали ему, что утки обратились в бегство, в то время как выстрел всё ещё отзывался эхом во внезапно неестественной тишине парка, нарушаемой вдалеке только возбуждённым лаем собаки.

Взгляд Джона метнулся к мёртвой собаке, лежащей от него на расстоянии трёх метров. Лебедь всё ещё стоял перед Джоном в защитной позе; его крылья были широко раскинуты в угрожающем жесте.

Из кустов выскочила группа мужчин в униформе Королевских зоотехников. Их ружья до сих пор были наготове. Они подошли к мёртвому демону, который определённо больше не шевелился. Затем они переключили своё внимание на Джона и подошли к нему.

Лебедь разгневанно зашипел.

Мужчины резко остановились и обеспокоенно посмотрели друг на друга.

− Всё в порядке, сэр? − спросил один из них, не смея подойти к разъярённому лебедю. − Вы не ранены?

− Нет. − Джон услышал свой голос будто через вату. − Всё хорошо.

Мужчины в нерешительности замерли. С одной стороны, они не хотели столкнуться с лебедем, а с другой стороны, они хотели унести мёртвую собаку. Но лебедь не хотел отпускать ни свою добычу (мертвый пёс и Джон?), ни того, кого защищал (тоже Джон).

Один из мужчин вышел вперёд. На нём был тёмно-зелёный комбинезон, и Джон увидел логотип зоопарка на его крепкой груди.

Потрясённый мужчина, приблизительно возраста Джона, посмотрел сначала на лебедя, а затем на него. На его лице было такое выражение недоверия, что казалось, что он вот-вот начнёт смеяться. Ошеломлённый Джон спросил себя, почему. Возможно, мужчина был в шоке.

− Уходите медленно, − проинструктировал его работник зоопарка после того, как взял себя в руки. Он указал ему за голову, подальше от трупа и от лебедя.

Осторожно Джон последовал инструкциям этого мужчины и сделал несколько шагов назад. К счастью, ноги его слушались.

Птица развернулась, как будто угадав тайную попытку Джона убежать; она многозначительно посмотрела на Джона чёрными бусинками глаз. У Джона было жуткое чувство, как будто этим подозрительным пристальным взглядом тот хотел сказать ему, чтобы он не уходил слишком далеко.

Но несмотря на угрожающий вид, лебедь не проявлял никакого желания последовать за Джоном. Повезло.

Работник зоопарка, или кем он там был, ждал его на расстоянии нескольких метров. Он протянул руку. 

− Майк Стэмфорд, − представился он, и Джон, всё ещё ошеломлённый всей этой ситуацией, пожал ему руку. − Я − ветеринар и орнитолог в зоопарке.

− Джон Ватсон.

Мужчина улыбнулся. 

− Вы не хотите сказать мне, как вам это удалось?

− Простите? Я не понимаю, о чём вы говорите. − Озадаченный, Джон нахмурился. Краем глаза он заметил, как Королевский зоотехник уносит труп. Он всё ещё ощущал острый как бритва пристальный взгляд лебедя на своей спине; внимание птицы сосредоточилось на Джоне, мёртвая собака, казалось, больше не представляла для него интереса.

Стэмфорд, казалось, заметил его взгляд. 

− Они уже несколько дней ищут этого зверя. Он покусал несколько человек, но, слава Богу, никто не погиб. Вернёмся к Принцу.

− Принц?

− Это − имя, которое я ему дал. − Он кивнул на лебедя. − Он здесь в течение всего нескольких месяцев, но уже обзавёлся собственным аккаунтом в Твиттере.

− Вы, эээ... Вы изучаете его или что?

− Ну, он − довольно высокомерный ублюдок и самый опасный лебедь, с которым я когда-либо сталкивался, но с другой стороны, он − самый красивый. Так что, да, он − что-то вроде моего хобби.

Джон окинул взглядом сияющего от волнения мужчину. 

− Послушайте. Я не знаю, что вы хотите узнать от меня. Я сидел на той скамье, собака напала на меня, а лебедь напал на собаку. Конец истории.

Стэмфорд улыбнулся. 

− Во-первых, вы могли подумать, что он хотел защитить свою территорию, но когда зоотехник подошёл к вам, лебедь, охраняя, встал перед вами. И теперь он не хочет упускать вас из вида.

«Я заметил», − в раздражении подумал Джон.

Прежде чем Стэмфорд смог продолжить, к счастью, зазвонил его мобильный телефон. Он достал его из кармана и отошёл.

− Поверьте мне, − крикнул Стэмфорд, − в вас есть что-то, что понравилось Принцу. Вы должны почувствовать, какая это честь. − Подмигнув, орнитолог исчез за поворотом.

Джон противостоял искушению недоверчиво покачать головой, глядя вслед этому мужчине.

Время убираться отсюда. Несмотря на то, что он оплакал свою скучную жизнь полчаса назад, сейчас такого опыта было более чем достаточно для одного дня, большое спасибо. Возможно, теперь, когда он мог записать сегодняшний опыт в своём блоге, стоит отложить визит к Элле.

Уходя, он обернулся ещё раз, чтобы бросить последний взгляд на лебедя, который продолжал внимательно за ним следить, но, к счастью, тот за ним не пошёл. По спине Джона пробежала дрожь.


	2. Chapter 2

Если честно, он понятия не имел, что заставило его на следующий день вернуться к озеру в Ридженс-парке. Определённо, это был не здравый смысл.

Но то, что он ещё раз сел на скамью и стал ждать проклятого лебедя, говорило о его тяге к опасным ситуациям. В руках он сжимал пакет с тостами.

Он просидел не больше пяти минут, когда лебедь, соскользнув в воду с берега своего небольшого острова, на котором находился до сих пор, поплыл в его сторону.

Боже... Складывалось впечатление, что у этого существа целый день не было никаких других дел, кроме того, чтобы его ждать.

Джон спрятал поглубже свой страх, чувство неловкости и всё остальное, когда лебедь вышел на берег и заковылял к нему.

Прямо перед скамьей птица остановилась; её острый клюв оказался едва на расстоянии тридцати сантиметров от пальцев Джона. В течение нескольких долгих мгновений они смотрели друг на друга.

В конце концов Джон отвёл взгляд и посмотрел на пакет с тостами. Это, конечно, было довольно примечательно (и Элла, конечно, сказала бы ему, что это имело важное значение в той ситуации), что вчера он, возможно, смог смутить относительно бесстрашную собаку (если только зверь не тянул время), но не страшного лебедя.

− Ну, хорошо, − сказал он неопределённо и полез в пакет, чтобы достать кусочек хлеба. − Наверное, тебя даже нельзя кормить, но я хотел бы таким образом тебя поблагодарить. − Бросив осторожный взгляд на лебедя, он протянул ему хлеб.

«Что, чёрт возьми, я здесь делаю?!» − подумал он. «Ты выжил из ума, Ватсон? Благодаришь эту огромную агрессивную птицу, которая, как заявил Стэмфорд, просто защищала свою территорию».

Несмотря на то, что он был на взводе, рука, которой протягивал лебедю хлеб, не дрожала. Интересно.

Пару секунд птица, казалось, рассматривала предложение Джона, но потом, наклонив голову, выхватила тост из пальцев.

Джон невольно вздрогнул, но когда понял, что все пальцы на месте, вздохнул от облегчения.

Откушенный кусок упал, но лебедь не выразил ни малейшего желания его поднять. Он посмотрел на хлеб на земле, затем на Джона, и снова на хлеб.

Это выражение ясно говорило: «Идиот, подними его и накорми меня».

В груди Джона зародился безумный смех, но он его подавил, и вместо этого получился шумный вздох. Не упуская из внимания клюв лебедя, он наклонился, чтобы поднять хлеб. Джон снова предложил лебедю угощение, и избалованная птица, откусив кусочек, на этот раз его не уронила. Лебедь очень старался не задеть пальцы Джона своим острым клювом. Последний кусочек был взят из пальцев очень осторожно.

Эта процедура была повторена с двумя другими ломтиками тоста, и каждый раз Джон качал головой от удивления. Когда пакет опустел, Джон откинулся на скамью, чтобы понаблюдать за лебедем (правда, немного настороженно). Птица, посмотрев на него пугающе умными глазами, преодолела разделяющие их последние несколько сантиметров и внезапно положила голову ему на бедро.

Потеряв дар речи, Джон затаил дыхание.

Тем не менее, через несколько секунд он нерешительно поднял руку (не дрожащую) и нежно погладил птицу по голове. Лебедь закрыл глаза. Будь он котом, вероятно, начал бы мурлыкать.

Джон задумчиво поджал губы. «Прекрасно, − подумал он с раздражением, − я сижу в парке и глажу по голове страдающего от любви лебедя-убийцу. Дальше просто некуда». Он даже не хотел знать, как Элла будет всё это интерпретировать.

Лебедь выглядел не интересующимся внутренним монологом своего человеческого компаньона, пока его гладили как домашнее животное. Глаза птицы были всё ещё блаженно закрыты; она устроилась поближе так, чтобы её крупное тёплое тело прижалось к ноге Джона. Лебедь, казалось, устроился надолго, потому что, удобно расположившись на земле, расслабленно прислонился к ноге Джона.

Лебедь издал удовлетворённый звук, и Джон, смиренно вздохнув, немного усилил давление пальцев.

***

Джон потерялся в монотонных ласках. Он почувствовал, как на него снизошло расслабляющее спокойствие. Когда он собрался посмотреть на часы, ему казалось, что прошло всего несколько минут. Гладя по голове эту сумасшедшую птицу, он просидел так целый час!? Ему нужно быть у Эллы через сорок пять минут. Он определённо не собирался говорить с ней о лебеде!

− Эээ... Принц, мне нужно идти. Кто знает, что мой терапевт скажет о том, что я опоздал. − Джон медленно поднял голову лебедя и тут же ощутил, как его покидает исходящее от птицы тепло.

Лебедь открыл глаза; он выглядел немного дезориентированным. «Я тоже был бы таким после целого часа массажа головы», − цинично подумал Джон. Но потом, Принц, казалось, стряхнул с себя сон, потому что внезапно вздёрнул свою голову на длинной шее и укоризненно посмотрел на Джона. Когда он встал, взгляд птицы был полон драматического возмущения.

Не спуская глаз с шокированного лебедя, Джон вернулся на дорожку и пошёл в сторону выхода из парка.

Он чувствовал, как его шаги (что интересно, никакой хромоты сегодня) становятся быстрее. Однако по какой-то причине через несколько метров он обернулся, и увидев, как лебедь ковыляет за ним на своих коротких лапках, сердито поджал губы.

− О нет, забудь про это, приятель, − обратился Джон к лебедю, который, выглядя нисколько не впечатлённым его словами, продолжил за ним следовать.

Джону хотелось либо истерично рассмеяться, либо начать кричать от разочарования. Со всей серьёзностью посмотрев на лебедя, к настоящему времени подошедшего к нему очень близко, он скрестил руки. 

− Ты не можешь идти со мной, − попытался он объяснить (Подумать только! Лебедю! Просто вообразите это!). − Если я приду в офис Эллы с тобой на буксире, она упечёт меня в психушку в мгновение ока.

Джону удалось остановить Принца угрюмым взглядом, и тот в конечном итоге превратился из сопливого малыша в брошенного. Джону пришлось сглотнуть, когда он заглянул птице в глаза. Будь лебедь человеком, его нижняя губа, конечно, начала бы дрожать, а из уголка глаза скатилась бы слеза.

Вздохнув, Джон присел перед лебедем на корточки и погладил того по пушистой шее. 

− Прости. Это действительно невозможно. Но я приду завтра снова. Обещаю.

Джон даже не успел глазом моргнуть, как удручённый взгляд лебедя быстро превратился в предвкушающий (в это невозможно было поверить, но ему показалось, что Принц понял каждое слово).

Он откашлялся. 

− Ну... эээ... хорошо, − выдавил он из себя и поднялся. Ощущая, как снова начала ныть нога, он отошёл от лебедя, всё время бросая на него взгляд через плечо.

Лебедь продолжил на него смотреть и, несмотря на то, что в его взгляде читалось желание последовать за ним, он послушался.

***

Вернувшись после встречи с терапевтом в свою комнату, Джон какое-то время в нерешительности просто сидел на кровати. Он не мог перестать думать о лебеде. Это было несомненно очень необычное событие, но с другой стороны... Хорошо. Есть и более странные вещи в этом мире, чем пугающе умный лебедь, усевшийся на ботинки Джона и не позволяющий ему уйти.

Он позволил взгляду рассеянно бродить по комнате, пока тот не остановился на ноутбуке. Что Стэмфорд сказал ему вчера? Он создал аккаунт лебедя в Твиттере?

Внезапно ему стало интересно на него посмотреть, и он сел перед ноутбуком.

Это оказалось правдой. У Принца была своя собственная страница с толпой поклонников. Каждые несколько дней Стэмфорд размещал новости и фотографии. Если быть точным, последний пост был два часа тому назад. Ощущая тошноту, Джон открыл видео.

Качество видео оказалось довольно хорошим, потому что было снято профессиональной, а не крошечной камерой мобильного телефона. На нём можно было увидеть озеро в Ридженс-парке, но камера, казалось, была на воде. Стэмфорд, похоже, сидел в лодке. Камера показывала крупным планом лебедя, который восседал на небольшом островке посреди озера.

− На мой взгляд, он немного напряжён, − прокомментировал Стэмфорд. − Хотя нет, скорее... нетерпелив, как будто... − Он замолчал, потому что в этот момент Принц встал и соскользнул в воду. Стэмфорд последовал за ним с камерой к берегу. Неприятное чувство поселилось в желудке Джона, когда на экране он внезапно увидел себя, сидящим на скамье.

− Ах, вот оказывается чего он ждал, − пробормотал Стэмфорд, и Джон ясно услышал самодовольную усмешку в его голосе.

Джон наблюдал сцену, которая имела место всего несколько часов назад, но на этот раз глазами постороннего. Конечно, огромный лебедь, позволяющий себя кормить, а затем кротко, как ягнёнок, прижавшийся к Джону, выглядел немного... странно.

До сих пор Стэмфорд не издавал ни звука, но когда Джон положил руку на голову лебедя, как будто тот домашнее животное, орнитолог выдохнул сквозь зубы. 

− Невероятно, − прошептал он. − Кто вы, Джон Ватсон? Вы или невероятно храбры, или невероятно глупы, мой друг, раз связались с Принцем.

Джон не был уверен, должен ли он почувствовать себя польщённым от слов Стэмфорда.

Со смешанными чувствами он посмотрел остальную часть видео. Оно не показало всего времени, что он сидел с лебедем, но включало несколько основных моментов, в том числе его почти неудачный уход.

Вздыхая, Джон просматривал веб-сайт ещё некоторое время. Великолепная первая встреча с преследующей его птицей тоже была доступна на видео, хотя и в намного худшем качестве, чем Джон рассчитывал найти. Стэмфорд, должно быть, снял то бурное событие мобильным телефоном.

Какое-то время он просидел перед ноутбуком, нахмурившись, прежде чем без энтузиазма ещё немного полистал Твиттер: много фотографий Принца, комментарии (Джон вздрогнул, потому что пугающее количество людей уже добавило комментарии о нём; большая часть из них были положительными, вроде: «Боже мой! Кто этот парень?! Это невероятно!»), и список поклонников Принца (у этой чёртовой птицы были толпы поклонников, и даже – не веря в увиденное, Джон быстро заморгал – король следил за лебедем! Невероятно!).

Джон подумал, что ему, возможно, не стоит больше возвращаться в Ридженс-парк, к лебедю. Он не хотел привлекать нежелательное внимание пользователей Твиттера, у которых, очевидно, не было никаких других дел, кроме как следить за очень захватывающей жизнью лебедя.


	3. Chapter 3

Но что-то − он не знал что − заставило его вернуться на берег озера в Ридженс-парке уже на следующий день. Расстроенный, он направился к своей скамье, но та оказалась занята. Остановившись на пешеходной дорожке на расстоянии в несколько метров от неё, он позволил взгляду заскользить по озеру. Лебедь, сидя на своём островке, чистил оперение, поэтому не заметил Джона.

− Привет.

Джон вздрогнул, потому что в свою очередь не заметил орнитолога.

− Привет. Сегодня вы без камеры? − спросил Джон более раздражённо, чем собирался.

Виновато опустив взгляд, Стэмфорд в смущении скривился. 

− Вы видели.

− Да.

− Прости, приятель. Прежде чем размещать видео, я должен был попросить вашего разрешения. − Стэмфорд обречённо пожал плечами. − Но вы даже не можете представить, насколько я был взволнован!

Джон бросил на него удивлённый взгляд. То, что этот мужчина гримасничал, как ребёнок под рождественской ёлкой, несколько его успокоило. 

− Всё хорошо, − успокоил он орнитолога, и тот выдохнул от облегчения.

В комфортной тишине двое мужчин некоторое время простояли на берегу, смотря на воду.

Возможно, не прошло и пяти минут, когда лебедь внезапно прекратил свой уход за оперением и поднял голову. Величественно соскользнув в воду, он поплыл в направлении берега.

− Эээ... Вам лучше уйти, − сказал Стэмфорд парочке, сидящей на скамье.

Влюблённые голубки повернулись к двум мужчинам, окинули их взглядом с головы до пят, а затем, проигнорировав сказанное, снова направили всё своё внимание друг на друга.

Стэмфорд громко и немного горько вздохнул. 

− Вот почему я предпочитаю работать с птицами, − проворчал он, собираясь подойти к скамье, как вдруг Принц, выбравшись на берег, побежал в сторону пары, широко раскинув крылья и громко шипя. По крайней мере, парочка оказалась достаточно умна, чтобы убежать.

Джон и Стэмфорд покачали головами.

− Я должен пойти к нему, прежде чем он натворит что-то, − сказал Джон и направился в сторону лебедя. Всё его внимание было сосредоточено на нём и Стэмфорде, на которого птица смотрела вполне доброжелательно.

− Хорошо. Увидимся.

− Да, увидимся.

А затем Стэмфорд исчез из поля зрения, хотя Джон был убеждён, что тот не ушёл слишком далеко, потому что был слишком любопытен.

Вздохнув, Джон подошёл к лебедю, который нетерпеливо ждал его рядом со скамьёй, и спросил себя, во что, чёрт возьми, превратилась его жизнь.

***

Как Джон ни сопротивлялся, что-то тянуло его в Ридженс-парк день за днём. Он поймал себя на том, что приходит к лебедю каждый день, оставаясь рядом с ним всё дольше и дольше (и всё труднее было убедить птицу позволить ему уйти). Но это не значило, что ему нечем было заняться. Встречаясь с Принцем, он, по крайней мере, мог забыть на несколько часов свою пустую жизнь. Он понимал, что не может навсегда остаться жить в той мрачной комнате, и поэтому должен немедленно начать искать работу – если, конечно, кто-то захочет взять бывшего солдата с ПТСР.

Удивительно, что с каждым днём его нога болела всё меньше и меньше, поэтому спустя какое-то время он смог полностью отказаться от трости. Но он не хотел признавать, что это невероятное излечение связано с его встречей с Принцем. Он не чувствовал себя готовым признать это, потому что с тревогой задавался вопросом, что это может рассказать ему о его будущем. В конце концов, он не мог навещать лебедя всю оставшуюся часть своей жизни только из-за психосоматической хромоты, которая больше его не беспокоила.

***

Тёплый и солнечный день перевалил за половину. Широко распахнув окно своей комнаты, Джон терпеливо дождался, когда из тостера выскочит поджаренный ломтик хлеба, и, добавив к нему ветчину, съел его (Есть стоя, конечно, вредно для здоровья. Но тост есть тост, его надо съесть как можно быстрее, пока он не остыл). Потом, сев за ноутбук, он рассеянно полазил по интернету, но через некоторое время заскучал.

Но долго предаваться скуке Джону не удалось. Спустя час после того, как он оставил Ридженс-парк, Принц, внезапно и весьма неизящно влетев через открытое окно, приземлился на ковёр.

Испугавшись до смерти, Джон вскочил и теперь изумлённо смотрел на своего незваного гостя.

− Откуда ты т-т-тут взялся? − заикаясь, воскликнул он. Но потом, быстро придя в себя, положил руки на бёдра. − Ты серьёзно, да?!

Лебедь посмотрел на него глазами-бусинками душераздирающе жалостливо, но при этом не потрудился даже ради приличия изобразить, что ему хоть немного стыдно за то, что явился без приглашения.

− Знаешь ли ты, сколько проблем у меня будет, если тебя здесь найдут?! − укоризненно спросил птицу Джон, но это, казалось, лебедя нисколько не заинтересовало. − Меня могут выгнать отсюда из-за содержания домашнего животного без разрешения, а люди в Риджентс-Парке, решив, что я тебя похитил, натравят на меня Королевского зоотехника. И потом меня бросят в тюрьму. Ты этого хочешь?! − Он слегка перегнул палку, но, в конце концов, по-другому разговаривать с этой королевой драмы невозможно. Несколько мгновений Принц выглядел неуверенным, но потом надменно поднял клюв. Если бы лебедь обладал носом, он с пренебрежением его скривил бы.

− Всё, с меня хватит. − Джон решил изменить тактику, потому что, как бы ему этого не хотелось, он не мог здесь держать лебедя. − Я звоню Стэмфорду. Он должен приехать и забрать тебя.

Отчаянное и сердитое шипение заставило Джона резко отдёрнуть руку от мобильного телефона. Будучи абсолютно не готовым к такой реакции, он с тревогой уставился на лебедя, который, казалось, уже успокоился. Птица царственно подошла к Джону, как будто это не она нарушитель спокойствия, а кто-то другой, и как будто всё это её не трогает. Неожиданно собственически обвив длинной шеей ноги Джона, он с нежностью начал пощипывать кромку брюк, будто ухаживая за перьями другой птицы.

Джона крайне смутила такая цепкость лебедя, и в течение нескольких долгих минут он не знал, что же теперь делать.

В конце концов, выбросив белый флаг, он выпутал ногу из живой виноградной лозы и вернулся в кресло. 

− Ну, хорошо, − в раздражении воскликнул он. − Ради Бога, оставайся. Но не пачкай ковёр.

Лебедь удостоил его взглядом, в который ясно читалось сомнение в интеллекте Джона, а потом ковыляя, отошёл на несколько шагов и с достоинством расположился рядом с его креслом.

Ещё раз кинув взгляд на незваного гостя, Джон растерянно покачал головой и вернулся к ноутбуку, пытаясь не обращать внимание на неповоротливую птицу, сидящую так близко от него. И он не хотел думать про сцену, которую закатит Принц, когда Стэмфорд придёт сюда, чтобы его забрать. Об этом можно подумать завтра.

***

Поужинав супом и накормив тостом лебедя, Джон решил лечь спать пораньше.

Он ощутил спиной пристальный взгляд лебедя. Пока он готовился ко сну, птица, казалось, следила за всеми его движениями. По какой-то неизвестной причине не решившись переодеться перед чёртовой птицей, Джон ушёл в ванную и плотно закрыл за собой дверь.

Вернувшись, он встретился с внимательным взглядом лебедя, который продолжал сидеть рядом с креслом.

Когда Джон забрался в кровать, Принц поднялся и заковылял к нему.

Джон не знал, смеяться ему или плакать.

− Ты же не думаешь, что я позволяю тебе забраться в мою кровать, − сухо возразил Джон. − И какого чёрта я вообще с тобой разговариваю?!

Покачав головой, Джон заполз под одеяло и попытался скрыться под ним от лебедя, который, продолжая стоять рядом с кроватью, бдительно за ним следил.


	4. Chapter 4

Джон, должно быть, задремал на некоторое время, потому что, когда его ушей внезапно достиг шелест перьев, он мгновенно проснулся. Тяжело дыша, он вздрогнул, но быстро взяв себя в руки, тут же начал искать лебедя встревоженным взглядом. Яркий лунный свет освещал то место перед кроватью, где сидел лебедь, поэтому он сразу смог оценить ситуацию.

− О нет, − в отчаянии пробормотал Джон, когда понял, что происходит нечто странное. Птица дрожала и дёргалась так, будто испытывала боль. Лебедь хрипел. Джон вскочил с кровати и встал перед птицей на колени. Его руки дрожали, потому что он не знал, что делать. Когда он потянулся к телефону, лежащему на прикроватной тумбочке, чтобы позвонить Стэмфорду, лебедь внезапно расправил свои сильные крылья. Чтобы не быть задетым крыльями, Джон, отскочив, упал рядом с кроватью. Очарованный и глубоко взволнованный, он наблюдал за лебедем. Ещё раз сильно вздрогнув, птица, наконец, замерла. Внезапно её тело начало... вытягиваться, удлиняться, расти вверх и в ширину. Белоснежные перья внезапно исчезли, будто спрятавшись под кожу.

Джон, затаив дыхание, быстро заморгал. Он недоверчиво уставился на скорченную дрожащую фигуру на полу перед собой. Кожа человека блестела от пота, чёрные кудри тоже были влажными, и он дышал так, будто задыхался.

Джон был испуган той решимостью, с какой мужчина попытался сесть. У него ничего не получилось, и он рухнул на пол, измученно всхлипнув. Успокоившись, Джон обнял мужчину и помог тому забраться на кровать.

Шумно вздохнув, Джон уложил мужчину в свою постель.

Мужчина поднял веки, и очень уставший, но ясный взгляд остановился на Джоне.

− Джон, − прошептал мужчина низким голосом.

− Я здесь, − успокаивающе пробормотал Джон и бессознательно начал поглаживать его руку. Доктор в нём стал осматривать мужчину. Он не выглядел раненным, просто усталым. Трансформация, должно быть, отняла много сил и была болезненной; его тело всё ещё мелко дрожало. Затем мужчина в нём начал разглядывать незнакомца. Кожа, которую он гладил, была почти такой же белой, как перья лебедя, и такой же нежной. Чёрные вьющиеся волосы резко контрастировали со светлой кожей и белой простынёй, на которой тот лежал. Джон не мог в темноте разобрать цвет его глаз, но их кошачий разрез был ясно различим. Так же, как изящно очерченные полные губы и высокие скулы.

− Кто ты? − прошептал он больше для себя, чем для лебедя.

Тот внимательно на него посмотрел; взгляд был уже не такой измученный.

− Меня зовут Шерлок, − прохрипел его гость. Это заставило Джона принести ему стакан воды.

Джон осторожно помог Шерлоку сесть и подержал стакан перед его губами. С благодарностью сделав несколько глотков, он снова рухнул в его объятия. Джон бережно уложил его на подушки.

− Что с тобой произошло? − не удержавшись, спросил Джон. Ему следовало подумать о здоровье своего гостя и позволить сначала ему отдохнуть, но он был так поражён происходящим, что просто не мог не спросить об этом.

На несколько мгновений закрыв глаза, Шерлок, глубоко вздохнув, потом снова их распахнул. Он посмотрел на Джона тем пугающе пристальным взглядом, который Джону был уже знаком. 

− Меня прокляли. Несколько месяцев назад. К этому привели весьма прискорбные обстоятельства.

− А сейчас? − взволнованно поинтересовался Джон. − Проклятие снято?

− Нет. Каждую ночь ко мне возвращается человеческий облик всего лишь на один час. − скривился Шерлок. − Не очень-то приятно отмораживать на этом небольшом острове ночь за ночью задницу...

− Но почему ты там остался? Разве у тебя нет семьи, к которой ты мог бы вернуться?

Шерлок замялся, и Джон просто не мог не обратить на это внимание; он был уверен, что видел Шерлока прежде... Шерлок... Он вспомнил. Это было именем пропавшего принца... О, чёрт.

− Чёрт, ты... ты − принц! − шокировано воскликнул Джон, когда понял, кто перед ним.

Вздрогнув, Шерлок поднял руку. 

− Пожалуйста, не надо об этом говорить. Просто проигнорируй, кто я. Это сейчас не важно.

− О, хорошо, − тихо сказал Джон. Для него, как солдата, в этой сюрреалистической ситуации самым лучшим было бы сделать то, о чём его попросили, не подвергая это сомнению. Почувствовав, что сердцебиение приходит в норму, он отчаянно попытался посмотреть на этого мужчину так, как делал перед своим озарением. Так или иначе, это оказалось не сложно. − Почему ты не со своим братом? Он знает, где ты, и что с тобой произошло?

В недоумении Шерлок пожал плечами. 

− Наверное, знает.

Затем Джон кое-что вспомнил. 

− Король... он подписан на твой твиттер.

− Тогда он знает. − Шерлок озадаченно на него посмотрел. − У меня есть аккаунт в Твиттере?

− Майк Стэмфорд сделал его. Орнитолог из зоопарка.

− Ах. Он постоянно за мной наблюдает.

На несколько долгих мгновений между ними повисла тишина; у Шерлока был такой взгляд, будто он хотел что-то сказать, но стеснялся. Он нервно комкал в руке край одеяла.

− Что? − спросил Джон, заметив нервозность Шерлока.

− Ну... − нерешительно начал тот. − Если мой брат знает, что я − лебедь, тогда у него есть люди, наблюдающие за мной... И за тобой.

− За мной!? − испуганно вскрикнул Джон. − За мной следит _король_? − Он окинул взглядом свою комнату, но, конечно, не смог обнаружить ничего подозрительного.

− Он всегда имел наглость вмешиваться в мою жизнь и контролировать меня. И людей, с которыми я общаюсь. Это не изменится.

− Хмм. Поэтому ты не во дворце? − В конце концов, Джон знал всё о покровительстве старших братьев (и сестёр). − Он же, наверное, может тебе помочь.

− Нет. Другой волшебник не может снять проклятие. Только... Ну, не важно.

− Как же это произошло? Кто тебя проклял?

− Ты когда-нибудь слышал о Джиме Мориарти?

Джон задумался. 

− Довольно влиятельный волшебник, правильно?

− Хмм. И тёмный. Не официально, конечно, но все знают, что он − преступник. Никто не может ничего доказать, даже я, хоть и старался. Вот почему никто не хочет с ним связываться. К сожалению, у него появилась... навязчивая идея.

− Ты?

Шерлок кивнул. 

− В то время я пытался раскрыть его тёмные дела. Его внимание было мне противно, он никак не унимался. И так как Мориарти, мягко говоря, чокнутый, он меня проклял. Если _он_ не может меня получить, то пусть я никому не достанусь.

− Это жутко. Ты уверен, что он сейчас за тобой не следит?

− Да. В его глазах он победил меня, поэтому я ему больше не интересен.

− Будем надеяться, что это так. − Джон вопросительно посмотрел на молодого принца. − Но теперь скажи мне, что может снять проклятие?

− Ах, это... это... такой пустяк, − Избегая взгляда Джона, Шерлок уклонился от вопроса.

− Давай, выкладывай. Ты же _хочешь_ снова стать человеком? Может быть, я смогу помочь. − Несмотря на то, что Джона раздражало такое невероятное упрямство, к настоящему времени он уже к нему привык. Шерлок вёл себя точно так же, как лебедь. Очевидно, не имело значения, человек он или птица.

− Это... это − такое... ужасное клише и глупость...

Пронзительный взгляд Джона в конечном итоге заставил его сдаться. 

− Хорошо! − расстроенно застонал он. − Проклятие может быть снято с помощью поцелуя настоящей любви.

О.

− Хорошо. Это действительно клише.

− Да. Но, к сожалению, это так работает.

Так вот почему лебедь ходил за ним по пятам...

− Подожди. Ты думаешь, что я − твоя настоящая любовь? − Сглотнув, Джон нервно вцепился в свои волосы. − Ты думал об этом так всё это время? Ты именно поэтому преследовал и спасал меня? Мы даже не знаем друг друга.

Покраснев от смущения, Шерлок сел. 

− Я просто следовал за своими инстинктами, − объяснил он. − Ты отличаешься от всех, кого я когда-либо встречал. Я не знаю, означает ли это, что ты − _Тот_ , но я думаю...

− Что?

Шерлок упрямо хранил молчание.

− Почему ты спас меня от той собаки? − подтолкнул его Джон. − Я был просто одним из многих в парке.

− Я увидел тебя со своего острова, − неохотно начал Шерлок. − Я всегда был хорош в оценке людей, а инстинкты лебедя это умение, казалось, только усилили. Когда я увидел тебя, я просто понял. Я почувствовал, что ты отличаешься от других. Я не знаю, кто ты – ну хорошо, хорошо, ты − бывший армейский доктор с психосоматической хромотой, потому что ты – адреналиновый наркоман, страдающий от ПТСР, как считает твой терапевт, это было очевидно даже издалека. Я не знаю почему, но это привлекло меня к тебе; мне просто нужно было до тебя добраться.

Джон молча выслушал Шерлока, но внутри он не был так спокоен. Это выглядело сумасшествием, но он чувствовал то же самое. Связь, которую он не смог бы даже правильно описать. Она просто была, и всё. И связь была сильной − сначала с лебедем, в опасном присутствия которого он чувствовал себя так непринуждённо, но сейчас она стала бесконечно сильнее, после того, как увидел Шерлока в человеческом обличии. А ведь они знали друг друга в течении примерно тридцати минут. Возможно, это была судьба. Хотя Джон никогда не верил в такие вещи, сейчас он был готов ей довериться.

− Я сделаю всё, что смогу, чтобы помочь тебе, Шерлок, − пообещал он в тишине, потому что, независимо от того, связь это или нет, такой поступок будет правильным.

Шерлок, подняв голову, широко распахнул глаза. 

− Зачем тебе это? − недоверчиво прошептал Шерлок. − Ты прав, мы совсем не знаем друг друга.

Джон пожал плечами. 

− Я мог бы сказать тебе, что хочу сделать это, потому что у меня такое доброе сердце, но... правда... Я чувствую то же самое. Это... нечто между нами. Если честно, я чувствовал что-то такое с самого начала, просто не мог этого понять. Сейчас я понимаю, что это может означать: нас свела судьба, наша встреча была предопределена.

− Ты... чувствуешь то же самое?! − удивлённо выдохнув, Шерлок уставился на него большими глазами.

Джон кивнул. 

− Но я не знаю... Ты понимаешь, как работает этот поцелуй настоящей любви? Правда ли важно, чтобы два человека были выбраны судьбой для того, чтобы быть вместе, или нам нужно, пообщавшись поближе, влюбиться друг в друга? Может быть, я не смогу тебя выносить, и всё же ты моя настоящая любовь?

Выслушав соображения Джона, которые были не так уж глупы, Шерлок усмехнулся. 

− Это не моя сфера, − сухо признался он. − Поэтому нам нужно провести эксперимент, чтобы получить желаемые результаты.

Теперь улыбнулся Джон. 

− Эксперимент, да? − Покачав головой, он вздохнул. − Ты не должен говорить о чём-то вроде этого вот так.

− Почему нет? Любовь − химическая реакция, или, как в нашем случае, я надеюсь, предопределённая химическая реакция. Итак...

Шерлок замолчал, удивлённый тем, как внезапно Джон закрыл ему рот рукой. Взгляд его голубых глаз был дерзким.

− Заткнись. − Убрав руку, Джон наклонился и поцеловал Шерлока.

В тот момент, когда их губы встретились, Шерлока охватило тёплое чувство. Оно распространилось по всему телу; ему становилось жарче с каждой секундой. И когда ему стало очень жарко, он ощутил... восторг. Шерлок бессознательно застонал в поцелуй, когда это ощущение усилилось. Он отчаянно вцепился в футболку Джона. Шерлок дрожал; всё его тело было покрыто потом. А затем... когда этот исступлённый восторг, казалось, взорвался внутри него, он вскрикнул; крик был приглушён ртом Джона.

Дрожа и задыхаясь, Шерлок уставился на Джона огромными глазами. Его мозг отметил, что Джон тоже выглядел ошеломлённым и... удовлетворённым. Шерлок почувствовал, как щеки заливает румянец. Заметив неприятную сырость на своём животе, Шерлок огорчённо сглотнул. Он просто... Ему стало стыдно; он опустил голову, но Джон, нежно прикоснувшись пальцами к его подбородку, приподнял его.

− Эй, − успокаивающе прошептал он. − Всё в порядке, ты слышишь. − Спокойному нежному голосу Джона удалось немного успокоить возбуждённый разум Шерлока, но он всё ещё чувствовал глубоко укоренившийся стыд из-за пережитого с этим человеком. И ведь это был только поцелуй.

С нежностью глядя на молодого человека и перебирая пальцами его чёрные локоны, Джон попытался утешить Шерлока своим голосом. Джон возбудился тоже. Тёплое чувство, охватившее его во время поцелуя с Шерлоком, стало сюрпризом. Неужели это и было волшебством? Он почувствовал себя так хорошо. Но он не ожидал того, что произошло после. И Шерлок не ожидал. У Джона не было опыта встречи с волшебством, он знал об этом очень мало, но был уверен, что запомнил бы, если бы кто-то описал этот поцелуй настоящей любви как лучший секс в мире.

− Это было... − поёрзав на постели из-за влажно-липкого ощущения впереди боксеров, пробормотал Джон, − ...неожиданно. − Зачарованно уставившись на пухлые губы Шерлока, Джон рассеянно провёл по ним большим пальцем. − Но невероятно хорошо.

− Трудно переплюнуть первые поцелуи, − признался Шерлок, блаженно закрыв глаза, когда Джон прикоснулся к его губам.

Тон голоса Шерлока был немного странным. 

− Это был твой первый поцелуй? − недоверчиво поинтересовался Джон (на самом деле, он хотел спросить об этом осторожно, но внезапное откровение стало для него сюрпризом), после чего Шерлок покраснел и отвернулся.

− Да, − прошептал он и поджал губы. Шерлок вздрогнул, когда снова почувствовал губы Джона на своих. Эхо сильного волшебства всё еще отзывалось в них покалыванием. Затем Джон на мгновение от него отстранился. Шерлок, захотев чтобы Джон снова его поцеловал, поднял на него глаза.

− Тебе совершенно нечего стыдиться, − сказал ему Джон вместо этого. − Наоборот. − Он наклонился к Шерлоку так, что тому пришлось опуститься на подушку. Целуя Шерлока, Джон позволял рукам собственически бродить по его голым плечам. Единственная вещь, которую мог сделать Шерлок, это беспомощно вцепиться в плечи Джона. − Не знаю, магия ли нас соединила или нет, но я схожу с ума от мысли, что кто-то до меня мог к тебе прикоснуться.

Зажмурившись и обняв Джона, Шерлок попытался снизить градус возбуждения, снова охватившего его тело. А потом он усмехнулся. 

− Я весь твой. − Сбросив с себя Джона, Шерлок улёгся на него и втянул в глубокий поцелуй.

Громко прозвучавшее в тишине урчание заставило мужчин отстраниться друг от друга. Они одновременно посмотрели на живот Шерлока. Тот снова очаровательно покраснел. 

− Эмм... − замычал он. Джон с нежностью над этим рассмеялся.

− Ну, поцелуи тебя не накормят.

− Ах. − Шерлок презрительно отмахнулся. − Тело − только транспорт, Джон. Мы должны это проигнорировать.

Как будто в знак протеста в его животе снова заурчало.

Это заставило Джона рассмеяться ещё громче, и он покачал головой. 

− Ни в коем случае. Мы тебя накормим.

Шерлок надул губы. 

− Но, пожалуйста, никаких тостов. Я сыт по горло тостами и водорослями.

Не в силах больше себя сдерживать, Джон расхохотался во весь голос. 

− Конечно, − задыхаясь от смеха, сказал Джон. − Я думаю, что это можно будет устроить.

Шерлок скривился, что вступило в противоречие с удивлённой улыбкой на его губах. 

− Я, вероятно, даже съел бы один из консервированных супов из твоего пятизвёздочного меню, но давай лучше сходим куда-нибудь поесть.

Усмехнувшись, Джон многозначительно окинул взглядом обнажённое тело Шерлока.

Раздражённо заворчав, Шерлок театрально накрылся с головой одеялом.

− Знаешь, я просто закажу чего-нибудь. − Улыбаясь, Джон похлопал по дующейся груде постельных принадлежностей. − Что ты хотел бы?

− Что-нибудь китайское, − глухо донеслось из-под ткани.

− Как пожелаешь. − Похлопав по одеялу ещё раз, Джон затем поднялся с постели, чтобы сделать заказ.


	5. Chapter 5

В ожидании заказа Джон накрыл стол, а Шерлок, облачившись в одну простыню, соизволил выползти из своего гнезда.

− Если хочешь, я дам тебе свои вещи, − предложил Джон, но Шерлок в ответ на это только задрал нос.

− Я справлюсь. Мне, вероятно, надолго эта простыня не понадобится. − Несмотря на недвусмысленный сексуальный посыл за этим словами, скулы Шерлока снова заалели, когда он, казалось, понял, что сказал. Он торопливо отвёл взгляд.

Джон усмехнулся. 

− Ты выглядишь довольно уверенным.

Эта фраза заставила Шерлока поднять голову. Джон почувствовал себя виноватым, увидев в его глазах цвета серебра страх быть отвергнутым и не оправдать ожиданий. Отложив столовые приборы, он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Шерлока.

− Ты, наверное, прав. − Джон попытался ему помочь справиться с эмоциональным возбуждением, чтобы тот мог сохранить своё достоинство. − Одежда − скорее помеха в постели. − Подмигнув, Джон заставил Шерлока снова покраснеть, при этом заметив, что тот после услышанного расслабился.

Прежде чем ситуация могла стать ещё более смущающей для молодого человека, в дверь постучали, и Джон переключил всё своё внимание на еду.

***

Откинувшись на спинку стула и сложив руки на лёгкой округлости обычно плоского живота, Шерлок напомнил своим видом сытого питона. Свинина была слишком хорошо приготовлена (обычно он предпочитал утку, но после приключений в теле лебедя это будет похоже на каннибализм). И хотя ему не удалось найти печенье с предсказанием, впервые за долгое время он поел с таким здоровым аппетитом, что даже позволил себе залезть в порцию Джона (по крайней мере, ему удалось своровать не меньше половины, прежде чем Джон, смеясь, начал тыкать в него вилкой и палочками для еды). Во время расследований он обычно не ел, а когда был голоден после, питание являлось лишь средством для достижения цели. Поэтому сейчас, когда он подумал, что это была лучшая еда, которую он когда-либо ел, это могло быть не только из-за облегчения, что ему больше не придётся питаться водорослями и тостами. И ему было... весело, когда они ели. Да, можно было бы сказать и так. И это веселье было связано исключительно с Джоном. Этот мужчина очаровывал его всё больше и больше с каждой секундой; с ним не было скучно. И он заставил Шерлока смеяться (И Джон смеялся с ним, а не над ним. Шерлок счёл беззаботный смех Джона столь очаровательным, что решил сделать всё, чтобы Джон был счастлив всю оставшуюся часть жизни просто потому, чтобы видеть, как тот смеётся). Трудно сказать, какая из двух вещей стала бы бóльшей проблемой для людей, с которыми он сталкивался по жизни. Но Джон − захватывающий, заботливый, храбрый и не скучный − справился с обеими. Даже если Джон не снял проклятие, они всё равно доказали, что предназначены друг для друга. Поскольку, как Джон уже сказал: то, что они предназначены друг для друга, не обязательно означает, что они подходят друг другу. Но Джон подходил Шерлоку. Очевидно, что Джон находил его столь же захватывающим, как Шерлок нашёл его самого; он назвал его гением, когда Шерлок рассказал ему о нескольких расследованиях – что в очередной раз вызвало румянец (ему нужно научиться это контролировать; это раздражало... и невероятно стимулировало и льстило; возможно, ему следует рассказать Джону о деле с призраком в Башне, одном из своих лучших дел, чтобы услышать ещё несколько «гениально» и «потрясающе»). Никто никогда так не реагировал на его расследования и выводы! И этого, вероятно, никогда не повторится. Джон Ватсон был уникален. Он сделал бы всё возможное, чтобы гарантировать, что Джон Ватсон никогда не исчезнет из его жизни!

− Эй. − Шерлок вздрогнул, когда Джон нежно коснулся его руки и ласково улыбнулся. − Ты где-то далеко. О чём ты думаешь?

− О тебе, − признался Шерлок, потому что хотел быть честным с Джоном с самого начала, даже если для него было не просто говорить о своих чувствах. − О нас, − тихо продолжил он и, уклоняясь от пристального взгляда Джона, покраснел. − Если есть «мы».

Пальцы Джона ободряюще сжались вокруг руки Шерлока. 

− Ты просто поверь, что «мы» будет, Шерлок, − объяснил он не только с энтузиазмом, но со всей серьёзностью. − Это безумно и опрометчиво, и все будут думать, что мы, ну, в общем, сумасшедшие, но это... − Джон обнял лицо Шерлока, − что-то подобное происходит только раз в жизни, если вообще происходит. Я никогда не верил во что-то типа судьбы, но... вот, мы здесь..

− Да, − застенчиво улыбнувшись, Шерлок медленно и глубокомысленно кивнул: − Мы здесь.

Джон поднялся и мягко потянул его за собой. 

− Пойдём спать?

Шерлок сглотнул, и на мгновение в его голове образовалась пустота; единственная вещь, которую он мог сделать, это просто уставиться на Джона, отчаянно сжимая пальцами простыню.

Шерлок даже не знал, что надеялся найти в открытом и доверчивом лице Джона, но внезапно его плечи смягчились, и он улыбнулся. 

− Да.

***

Джон вздрогнул, когда рано утром кто-то постучал в дверь. Вздохнув, он ещё раз окинул взглядом спящего молодого бога, на которого смотрел вот уже тридцать минут, после того, как проснулся и поднялся с кровати. В последний момент он вспомнил, что прежде, чем открыть дверь, лучше бы надеть джинсы. Футболка тоже не помешает.

Перед дверью стояла привлекательная молодая женщина с длинными тёмными волосами и в шикарном костюме. Не пожелав даже «доброго утра», она передала в безвольные руки Джона сумку с одеждой и большой бумажный пакет с эмблемой шикарного кафе, от которого исходил восхитительный аромат. Как только её руки освободились, она схватилась за Blackberry, выглядя очень довольной тем, что может это сделать; её тонкие пальцы быстро запорхали над кнопками. 

− Его Королевское Высочество внизу ждёт автомобиль, − объяснила она, ни разу не оторвавшись от Blackberry (абстиненция, предположил Джон).

Джон неодобрительно поджал губы. Какие грубые люди во дворце. 

− Хорошо, − ответив с чрезмерно вежливой улыбкой, он затем закрыл дверь перед её лицом. Она, вероятно, была так поглощена своим Blackberry, что даже ничего не заметила.

Встряхнув головой, Джон оставил сумку с одеждой на столе и забрался в постель с пакетом.

Запах кофе был так силён, что через нескольких секунд Шерлок приоткрыл глаза. Сначала он перевёл взгляд на Джона, затем на пакет между ними, а потом мягко засопел, как сонный крот, запланировавшый найти завтрак просто руководствуясь чутьём.

− Доброе утро, солнышко, − дразня, Джон наклонился к Шерлоку для поцелуя. − Нам принесли завтрак и одежду для тебя.

Когда Шерлоку удалось открыть глаза полностью, он протянул руку к кофе.

− Очевидно, − заворчал он и, ленясь открыть крышку, отобрал кофе у Джона. Только потом Шерлок сделал глоток горячего напитка. Восторженный стон, который он издал, пробудил интерес в определённых частях тела Джона, заставив подумать о продолжении прошлой ночи. Чтобы не наброситься на Шерлока с утра пораньше, он тоже сделал глоток кофе. И тоже застонал. Напиток, согревший горло, был прекрасен. Он предпочёл не задумываться о том, что во дворце знают, какой кофе он любит.

− Надеюсь, что они не забыли моё пальто, − заворчал Шерлок после окончания оргии с кофе. Он посмотрел на Джона краем глаза. − Кто это был?

Джон с интересом заглянул в пакет, из которого шёл аппетитный аромат тёплой выпечки. 

− Некая привлекательная брюнетка, сиамским близнецом которой, казалось, был её Blackberry.

− Ах, Антея. Тогда всё в порядке. − Шерлок помахал рукой перед глазами Джона. − Правая рука моего брата. Антея дёргает за ниточки в британском правительстве. Она компетентна.

− И твой брат послал её, чтобы она принесла нам завтрак и одежду? − с удивлением спросил Джон, достав из пакета выпечку с орешками.

Шерлок пожал плечами. 

− Кажется, что в её планах нет никакой войны.

− Ага. Полезно знать.

***

После завтрака Шерлок, осмотрев содержание сумки, быстро оделся и, довольный компетентностью Антеи, предстал перед Джоном.

− Хмм. − Внимательно оглядев в зеркале свою фигуру, Шерлок поправил воротник облегающей рубашки цвета баклажана – в которой, между прочим, выглядел фантастически. Джон не мог отвести от него глаз. − Я похудел, − недовольно отметил Шерлок. − Мой гардероб мне больше не подходит.

Джон недоверчиво на него взглянул. 

− Идеально подходит.

Вместо того, чтобы что-то объяснить, Шерлок просто ещё раз хмыкнул, прежде чем решительно схватить тёмно-синий кашемировый шарф и тяжёлое пальто цвета антрацита, которое было частью доставленной одежды.

Джон немного не уверенно наблюдал за мужчиной, драматическим жестом накинувшим пальто на плечи. Шерлок, должно быть, заметил взгляд Джона, ещё не полностью осознавшего, что ввергло его в такое мрачное настроение, поскольку повернулся к нему с выжидающим выражением на лице.

− Пойдём со мной, − внезапно попросил его Шерлок (хорошо, слово «потребовал», вероятно, подошло бы больше, но Джон не хотел мелочиться).

− Куда? − широко распахнув глаза, спросил Джон. − Во дворец?

− О, небеса, нет! − потрясённо вскрикнул Шерлок. − Я живу не во дворце, а на Бейкер-Стрит.

− Почему на Бейкер-Стрит?

Шерлок пожал плечами. 

− Квартира 221 принадлежит моей старой няньке, миссис Хадсон. Я живу с ней.

Джон не смог не рассмеяться. Он предпочёл бы не говорить вслух, что подумали бы посторонние, узнай они о том, что Принц Йоркский в свои тридцать лет живёт со своей нянькой. Но Шерлок, казалось, догадался о мыслях Джона, потому что сморщил нос.

− Она скорей моя домовладелица, Джон, а не нянька, − защищаясь, объяснил Шерлок. − Это не моя вина, если я ничего не могу поделать с её ко мне отношением. Я должен позволить утреннему чаю просто зря пропасть?!

− Конечно, нет, − поддразнил его Джон. − Ты − образец для подражания в альтруизме и готовности приносить жертвы.

− Хмм, − возмутился Шерлок. − Так ты идёшь со мной или нет? Ты не можешь остаться навсегда в этой лачуге, а миссис Хадсон будет обожать тебя за то, что ты для меня сделал.

Джон скрестил на груди руки, но с улыбкой справиться не смог. 

− Это ты пытаешься спросить меня таким извращённым способом, не хочу ли я к тебе переехать?

Шерлок горделиво вздёрнул нос. 

− Если только ты хочешь. − Он внимательно посмотрел на Джона. − Я сказал тебе вчера, что раскрываю для Скотланд-Ярда преступления. Доктор и солдат пригодился бы. И теперь, когда мы находимся в... − Шерлок покраснел, − ...ты знаешь в чём, я хотел бы, чтобы ты был со мной. Но я должен, вероятно, предупредить тебя. Иногда, когда мой разум возбуждён, я играю на скрипке до позднего вечера, и довольно часто не разговариваю в течение нескольких дней. Во время расследований я не ем, и неважно, сколь сильно будет твоё желание меня накормить. Иногда в нашей гостиной может появиться Майкрофт, когда у него случится один из его приступов контроля. Он захочет с тобой встретиться, поэтому пусть лучше это произойдёт в нашей квартире, а не во дворце. И я держу пари, что мама уже планирует свадьбу. Так что, если всё это тебя не отпугивает, это было бы хорошо... Я имею в виду, я хотел бы, чтобы ты...

Джон оборвал восхитительную заминку Шерлока поцелуем. 

− Думаю, что я смогу со всем этим справиться, − улыбнулся он, внезапно невероятно счастливый от того, что его безрассудные страхи, что произошедшее было просто сном, и они будут жестоко возвращены в реальность, просто испарились. Напряжённые плечи Шерлока тоже расслабились. Он не волновался о деталях, пока Джон был с ним, и был рад, что оказался прав относительно тяги Джона к приключениям и чёртовым опасностям (невероятно, но не невозможно даже для него ошибиться). Шерлок сделал бы всё ради того, чтобы Джон не сказал «нет».

Но потом Джон подумал о том, что снизило градус его ликующего ожидания. 

− Но как относительно арендной платы, Шерлок? В центре слишком дорого для моей армейской пенсии. Даже если я найду новую работу, я всё ещё не знаю...

− Тсс, пожалуйста, − сердито перебил его Шерлок. − Не думай об арендной плате. С этого дня твоя работа состоит в борьбе с преступниками Лондона. Если ты всё ещё чувствуешь желание работать неполный рабочий день в какой-нибудь заурядной клинике, для того, чтобы спасать мир, то пожалуйста, пока это не вмешивается в Работу. Поверь мне, ты ещё будешь благодарить меня. Скучная жизнь в качестве врача не для тебя. Ты − адреналиновый наркоман, тебе нужна опасность. И я могу подарить тебе её. Но, пожалуйста, не делай этого, если ты волнуешься о деньгах. Я знаю, что ты слишком горд, чтобы принять что-то от меня, но если захочешь, я буду платить тебе за то, чтобы ты был моим помощником и партнёром. − Шерлок прервал свой монолог для того, чтобы вздохнуть, и нахмурился. − По-видимому, Майкрофт великодушно вознаградит тебя за твою работу, и чтобы ты не делал, ты не сможешь избавиться от денег на своих банковских счетах, поверь мне, я пытался. А когда мы в конечном итоге поженимся, ты не будешь нуждаться ни в чём. Из благодарности, что кто-то наконец захотел на мне жениться, мама, вероятно, одарит тебя королевскими регалиями, если тебя интересует что-то вроде этого. Как бы то ни было, я думаю, будет лучше, если ты займёшься нашими финансами. У меня нет времени и желания для всего этого. Кстати, то же самое о покупках.

Джон изумлённо впился в него взглядом.

− Что?!

− Ты закончил?

− Очевидно. Я только хотел разобраться заранее со всеми неясностями.

− Хмм, я вижу, что тебе не нужна нянька.

Шерлок надулся, когда Джон не смог сдержать смех. 

− Я признаю ошибку: скорее круглосуточный уход.

Чтобы пригладить немного взъерошенные перья, Джон, притянув Шерлока к себя за воротник его пальто, привстал на цыпочки, и поцеловал его быстро, но отчаянно.

− Итак, это было «да»? − выдохнул Шерлок, когда Джон от него отстранился.

− Конечно, это было «да», − подтвердил Джон, спокойно поправив воротник пальто Шерлока.

Шерлок попробовал, но ему не удалось скрыть очень счастливое выражение на своём лице, так что Джону просто захотелось снова его поцеловать.

Хмм... Чёрт возьми, почему бы и нет?

Поэтому он просто сделал это. На этот раз поцелуй продлился немного дольше; отстранившись друг от друга, они тяжело дышали.

− Отлично. − Откашлявшись, Шерлок попытался вернуть на лицо серьёзное выражение. − Тогда давай убираться отсюда.

Не соизволив даже оглянуться на отвратительное, жалкое жильё Джона, принц развернулся на месте − так, что полы пальто взлетели − и рванул к двери квартиры. У входа, однако, он остановился и смущённо протянул руку Джону.

Лицо Джона украсила широкая улыбка, добавившись к тёплому ощущению счастья, напоминающего фейерверк в его груди.

Он схватил свою куртку и поспешил за Шерлоком. Оба мужчины хранили молчание, когда взялись за руки, но они оставили квартиру бок о бок с удовлетворёнными и счастливыми улыбками на их лицах.


End file.
